Episode 7381/7382 (25th December 2015)
Plot Belle is frosty with Joanie. Sarah is ecstatic as she opens the stolen gifts that Ross obtained. Debbie confronts him over the warehouse job and beating up the worker. Ross tells Debbie that Aaron was responsible for that but she doesn't believe him. Sandy surprises Rodney, Pearl, Laurel, Ashley, Marlon, April and Arthur with an internet call from Betty in Australia. She wishes them all a merry Christmas. Sam, Samson, Megan, Debbie, Sarah, Jack, Ross and Moses arrive at Wishing Well Cottage for dinner. Diane, Doug and Rodney note how Val's grave is strewn with floral tributes from fans of her blog. They worry about Eric. Chas and Aaron join the festivities at the Dingles'. Aaron is annoyed when Gordon shows up and realises Chas invited him. Zak confronts Belle over her attitude towards Joanie. He's horrified when he realises Belle saw them kissing and asks her to stay quiet for Lisa's sake. Rodney tries to persuade Eric to socialise but Eric insults him and yells at him to go away. The Dingles present Belle with a car for her 17th birthday. Leyla worries as she loses Cheryl while taking her for a walk. Adam and Victoria feel guilty when they learn Vanessa is spending Christmas Day on her own with Johnny and ropes Moira, Cain, Finn and Noah into moving their Christmas celebrations to Tug Ghyll. Aaron refuses to stay in the same room as Gordon and tells Chas he's going to see Paddy. Eric is surprised to find Cheryl in the barn conversion. Doug worries about Laurel as she stresses over making Christmas dinner perfect and makes a joke about wanting a drink. Eric kicks Cheryl out but she picks up one of Val's shoes on her way out and makes Eric chase after her. Debbie is surprised to learn from Chas that Ross was telling the truth over Aaron beating up the warehouse worker. Cain drops presents for the Dingles off at the cottage just in time for Belle to blurt out to everyone that Zak has been sleeping with Joanie. The guests all leave to give Zak and Lisa space to talk but Lisa walks out too. Cheryl leads Eric to The Grange where he overhears Tracy, Leyla, Doug and Diane dealing with the B&B's only customer - a cantankerous old woman, Mrs Winterbottom, and toasting Val. Belle makes it plain to Joanie that she was responsible for flooding her room and damaging her dress. Aaron arrives at Smithy Cottage and Paddy works out he's trying to avoid Gordon. Cheryl leads Eric to the window of Farrers Barn where he overhears David and the Sharmas celebrating Christmas with Amba and David defending Eric's lack of involvement to Rishi. Lisa returns to Wishing Well Cottage and demands Zak tell her the truth. He tells Lisa that he and Joanie just enjoyed talking and admits that Belle saw them kissing. Paddy receives a text wishing him a happy Christmas from Tess while talking to Aaron. As night falls, Eric continues searching for Cheryl and Val's shoe. He passes by Val's grave and is shocked to see how many people have left tributes. Ashley finds him and gives him food for thought. Lisa tells Zak she's prepared to put his kiss with Joanie behind them and not let it split them up but is devastated as Zak lets slip that he's fallen in love with Joanie and that Joanie feels the same way. Eric finds Cheryl back at the barn conversion where she drops Val's shoe and lets him go back inside. Outside, she finds Val's engagement ring and dashes off into the night. In the pub, Priya notes that David seems to be feeling down over Eric. Diane decides they need to do what Val would have done and drag Eric out of his stupor. Vanessa has fun celebrating Christmas with Adam's family. Rodney, Diane, Doug, Priya, Tracy, Marlon, Laurel and Ashley try to force Eric out by singing Christmas carols outside his door to no avail. They are about to give up when Diane leads them all into singing 'My Way' - the song on Val's funeral DVD that Eric has been repeating. They're delighted when he appears and invites them all in. Leyla prepares to confess to David that she's lost Cheryl when she walks in with Val's engagement ring in her mouth. They're both stunned. Aaron tells Chas he's going to stay with Paddy for the night. Chas stops him and apologises, saying Gordon left and that she should have told him he was going to be there. Aaron wavers but when Chas receives a phone call from Gordon, he walks out. Eric's friends rally round to give him a Christmas celebration. Ashley tries to assure Doug that he will look after Laurel, but Doug worries that the stress of Laurel eventually having to look after Ashley will turn her back to the bottle. Eric apologises to Diane for blaming her for Val's death. Leyla and David arrive to return Val's engagement ring and are surprised to find the gathering. Eric is touched and finally makes up with David as they hug. Zak leaves Belle and Lisa distraught as he voluntarily packs his things and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Mrs Winterbottom - Elizabeth Dawn Locations *Pollard's Barn - Exterior and interior *Hotten Road *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Exterior and downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Cemetery *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms, yard and Joanie Wright's room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *The Grange - Front of house and restaurant *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Exterior and interior *David's Shop - Interior Notes that appeared at the end of this episode]] *This special one-hour Christmas Day episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm. *First appearance of Betty Eagleton since 25th May 2015 and final appearance of Paula Tilbrook in the role. *The unknown child actor portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. *A tribute to Shirley Stelfox appeared at the end of this episode (see side image), her character Edna Birch was mentioned twice in this episode. *Eric's storyline is like A Christmas Carol, a Christmas tale by Charles Dickens. *Tom King is mentioned by Ashley who visited his grave with Eric after visiting Val's and Ashley tries to reassure him the differences of support from family and friends between both men. Eric still does but Tom never did. Memorable dialogue Rodney Blackstock: "Has the man with the scruffy beard been?" Sandy Thomas: "I'' remained at home all night!" --- 'Joanie Wright:' ''(offering Belle Dingle a wishbone) "Go on Belle, make a wish." Belle Dingle: "Alright fine." (pulls wishbone) "I wish you weren't sleeping with my dad." (pause as everyone takes in the news) Ross Barton: "Erm, you're not meant to tell anyone, if you want it to come true." --- Ashley Thomas: (to Eric Pollard) "Tom chose a similar path. Ostracised himself through his willfulness and pettiness. His refusal to accept the love of those close to him, I suppose you could say. Do you remember when he died? All those suspects. Including all his surviving sons. A decent man who lost his way... and ended his life lonely, when all he had to do was reach out. Very sad. Merry Christmas, Eric." --- Zak Dingle: "I've cleared the table... tidied 'round a bit." Lisa Dingle: "What a treat. You should shack up with freeloading slappers every week, I could put me feet up." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns